celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Striker
The Striker is one of the two classes that can be chosen when the player reaches level 65 and completes the quest Superior class change examination from Yugue in the Knight HQ if the player is a Gunner. Compared to a Jaegar, the Striker focuses on attacking multiple enemies. : Strikers also have an option to unlock a class-specific attack called Sweep Up. This attack stems from Helau Zwei (class change reward for Striker) to the Sub Vulcan line, and it hits every enemy four times (like gain break Heavy Lock, but without the petrify effect). : See also : Gunner skill list or Jaegar Striker Skills Double Strike Type :Double Strike L4~ A multi-hit attack. (9 MP) ::1st attempt: Soft Corus (10)+ Solid Corus (16)+ Chromium Piece (16) ::After: Soft Corus (11)+ Solid Corus (19)+ Chromium Piece (19)+ Tochi Seed (12) :Riot Blast L4~ Fires shots at all foes. (17 MP) ::1st attempt: Soft Corus (16)+ Lead Chunk (9)+ Alien Stick (1) ::After: Soft Corus (19)+ Lead Chunk (12) + Gold Piece (14) :Riot Blast L5~ Fires shots at all foes. ::1st attempt:Soft Corus (20) + Iron Chunk 15 ::After: Soft Corus (25)+ Iron Chunk (12) + Lead Chunk (10) + Onyx Ore (10) :Riot Blast L6~ Fires shots at all foes. ::1st attempt: Soft Corus (22)+ Iron Chunk (17)+ Dragon Spike (1) ::After: Soft Corus (26)+ Gold Piece (16) + Lead Chunk (15) + Onyx Ore (12) Break Strike Type : Downguard L4~Attack that lowers magic Defense. :: 1st attempt: Warped Corus (14)+ Ragged Cloth (13)+ Raptor Comb (1) :: After: ??? : Ensnare L4~Attack that lowers evasion. :: 1st attempt: Warped Corus (15)+ Thin Cloth (14)+ Spirit Drop (1) :: After: Warped Corus (19)+ Thin Cloth (18)+ Black Crystal S (8) : Ensnare L5~Attack that lowers evasion. :: 1st attempt: Heavy Corus (17)+ Dirty Liquid (11)+ Swishy Drop (15) :: After: ??? Poison Needle Type : Smokescreen L4~Blinds Foes. :: 1st attempt: Heavy Corus (17)+ Ragged Cloth (8)+ Tree Stem (1)+ Holy Drop (1)+ Tochi Seed (14) :: After: Heavy Corus (22)+ Linde Seed (16)+ Fragrant Rag (19) : Smokescreen L5~Blinds Foes. :: 1st attempt: Warped Corus (15)+ Copper Chunk (13)+ Wet Cloth (15)+ Spirit Drop (1) :: After: ??? : Curse L4~Curse Foes. :: 1st attempt: Soft Corus (14)+ Dirty Liquid (6)+ Pom Fruit (10) :: After: ??? : Curse L4~Confuse Foes. :: 1st attempt: Soft Corus (14)+ Cara Fruit (6)+ Pom Fruit (10) :: After: ??? Heal Shot Type :Heal Shot L4~ Fire an HP recovery beam. (20 MP) :: 1st attempt: Soft Corus (9)+ Solid Corus (18)+ Holy Drop (13)+ Spirit Sand (2) :: After: Soft Corus (11)+ Solid Corus (20)+ Holy Drop (17)+ Tochi Seed (14) :Evade Flare L4~ Raise all allies' evasion. :: 1st attempt: Heavy Corus (15)+ Yabisa Seed (25)+ Ruby Gem (11) :: After: Heavy Corus (17) + Yabisa Seed (27)+ Ruby Gem (13) :Evade Flare L5~Raise all Allies evasion. :: 1st attempt: Light Corus (25)+ Swishy Liquid(12)+ Conana Fruit(12) :: After:??? :Magic Flare L4~Raise all allies' magic power. :: 1st attempt: Warped Corus (17)+ Conana Fruit (9)+ Emerald Gem (5) :: After:??? :Quell Flare L4~Raise all allies' magic def. :: 1st attempt: Heavy Corus (16)+ Copper Chunk (6)+ Opal Gem (7) :: After:??? Unstatus Type :Anti-Curse L4~ Cure/raise curse resistance. ::1st attempt: Heavy Corus (6)+ Light Corus (12)+ Copper Piece (15) ::After:??? :Anti-Miser L4~ Cure/raise miser resistance. :: 1st attempt: Warped Corus (5)+ Solid Corus (11)+ Sticky Drop (15) : :After:??? :Anti-Confuse L4~ Cure/raise confusion resistance. :: 1st attempt: Soft Corus (5)+ Pretty Corus (16)+ Thin Rag (15) :: After:??? :Anti-Sleep L4~ Cure/raise sleep resistance. :: 1st attempt: Heavy Corus (4)+ Pretty Corus (14)+ Emerald Ore (15) :: After: Heavy Corus (8)+ Pretty Corus (12)+ Emerald Ore (21)+ Iron Piece (11) :Anti-Sleep L5~ Cure/raise sleep resistance. :: 1st attempt: Warped Corus (8)+ Soft Corus (15)+ Spicy Herb (14)+ Panacea (5)+ Dirty Liquid (8) :: After: ??? Accuracy Up Type :Accuracy Up L4~ Raise Accuracy (Head). :: 1st attempt: Soft Corus (10)+ Red Crystal L (8)+ Conana Seed (11) :: After:Soft Corus (15)+ Holy Drop (11)+ Conana Seed (16) :Accuracy Up L5~ Raise Accuracy (Head). :: 1st attempt: ??? : :After:Soft Corus (16)+ Goopy Liquid (10)+ Gold piece (18) + Sticky Liquid (5) :Accuracy Up L6~ Raise Accuracy (Head). :: 1st attempt: Soft Corus (24)+ Fragrant Cloth (10)+ Ruby Gem (10)+ Conana Seed (12) :: After:??? Evasion Up Type :Evasion Up L4~ Raise Evasion (Under). :: 1st attempt:??? :: After: Warped Corus (14)+ Chromium Piece (12)+ Sticky Drop (18) :Evasion Up L5~ Raise Evasion (Under). :: 1st attempt: Warped Corus (15)+ Goopy Liquid (16)+ Ragged Cloth (8)+ Lead Chunk (6)+ Raptor Comb (1) :: After: Warped Corus (12)+ Goopy Liquid (10)+ Ragged Cloth (6)+ Lead Piece (5) :Evasion Up L6~ Raise Evasion (Under). :: 1st attempt: ??? :: After: Warped Corus (14)+ Chromium Piece (15)+ Sticky Drop (20)+ Lead Piece (10) Gain Break Heavy Lock On (L1): 4 x 1/3 Regular attack to all enemies with high possibility to inflict Petrify status Venom Mist (L2): Foe-felling poison venom